Legends of Celestia
by WesDaaman
Summary: Griffy tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders the true story about Celestia and her siblings battling against the keeper of all evil, Kurayami.
1. Chapter 1: The Archives

It was an ordinary sunny, Saturday afternoon and Griffy was just sitting on top of his Tree on a convenient bed of branches he made for sunning himself. Suddenly, he heard knocking on his Tree's lower trunk and he already knew that someone was looking for him. He looked down to see who it was. Standing on the ground was the 3 little fillies (Apple Bloom the Earth Pony, Sweetie Belle the Unicorn Pony and Scootaloo the Pegasus Pony) who called themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Are you three still looking for your special talents?", called down Griffy.

"We just wanted to know if you have any info on Cutie Marks", called up Scootaloo.

"Hang on", replied Griffy, "Kick the trunk a little harder and use the branch to get in properly"

And after they kicked the trunk again, the lowering branch lowered down and the three foals all got on at once, yanked the branche's smallest stem and were pulled up into the Red Maple Tree. The three were amazed at how Griffy had designed his home. Basically, the floor was a platform of wooden planks complete with leaves acting as the walls and ceiling. They also liked Griffy's furniture, all the size for a Pygmy Griffin, the television, the sofa, bed, fridge, everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Griffy then fell through his leaf cealing and got up.

"So you girls want to know more about getting Cutie Marks, eh?", he asked.

The three foals nodded in agreement and smiled with their eyes closed and teeth showing.

"Ah hear that ya'll got somthin' about everythin'", said Apple Bloom.

"Where is this place you have many secrets?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Follow me", said Griffy and he showed them a secret sliding door on the Tree's side.

He pushed the wooden button and it opened up.

"One by one now", said Griffy as he got in, "There's not enough room in this entrance for more than one being at a time"

As they rode the elevator thing (which was going down on the inside of the Tree's trunk and into the ground), they noticed that Griffy had notes on the wall about his thoughts on every individual in both Ponyville and Canterlot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four beings finally made it to an enormous, underground cavern beneath the Tree.

"Welcome to the Archives", anouced Griffy happily as the cave's glowing crystal lights started to glow and reveal the cavern to be seen clearly.

The fillies gaped in wide-eyed amazement at the many objects on display with information plaques and more.

Griffy took them throught the Equestrian history section, the modern wildlife section, the extinct wildlife section and finally, the Ponies in genral section.

"Here's information on my observations on the so called Cutie Marks", said Griffy as he pointed to a large piece of paper with different objects painted on it, "According to what I have learned, a Cutie Mark is something a Pony has to discover for his or herself. For it represents their special talents in life"

"We keep trying to find our talents", said the three foals in sorrow, "But we can't seem to find them"

"I do think I know your talents", said Griffy, "But you 3 seem to have been not acknowledgeing them this whole time"

"WHAT ARE THEY!", they asked Griffy with excitement.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you", replied Griffy, "If I did, then you would not have found out for yourselves and I hear, according to rumors, that you will explode if that happened"

The three just gaped.

"But I could help you by giving you signs and you won't blow up", he continued.

The fillies then made a sign of relief.

_To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2: Tell us a Story!

After Griffy and the Cutie Mark Crusaders got back up into Griffy's Tree, the Crusaders wanted to know something about a really famous Pony's Cutie Mark.

"Are you girls sure about that?", asked Griffy as he went over to his refridgerator and got out a can of orange juice and some frozen dead Mice to eat.

"Yes!", replied Sweetie Belle, "It might give us an idea on how to get our Cutie Marks"

"Ah reckon that this gonna be a story!", exclaimed Apple Bloom.

Griffy choked on his food in shock, knowing that he was going to be tortured by these little fillies in a way.

"You're more desperate than Angel, the Rabbit who lives with Fluttershy", he said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So which famous Pony are we gonna hear about?", asked Scootaloo, "The Headless Horse?"

"That's a myth", said Griffy as he got himself some water out of a container from the fridge.

As he drank the water, he suddenly got telekinized by Sweetie Belle, trying her best to test out her Unicorn Pony magic from her horn.

"Why not somepony from Canterlot?", suggested Sweetie Belle as she controled Griffy to land on his recliner in front of his TV and electric fire place.*

xxxxxxxxxxx

As Griffy got in a perfect position on his recliner, the girls quickly ran in front of him and sat down on the carpet while sweetly giving him cute little girl faces to encourage his story-telling urge.

"Okay, I think I have it", said Griffy as he got out his remote control for the electric fire place and then clicked the "On" button, causing the electirc fire place to turn on, "This is a tale Princess Celestia told me while I was living with her a while back, before I came to Ponyville"

"Well?", asked the foals, "What's the story?"

"This is the tale of how Celestia and her siblings got their Cutie Marks", spoke Griffy.

The three little foals got excited at the sound of the story and got eger to listen.

"Now let us begin with a little bit of back story-ish stuff", began Griffy

_To Be Continued_

* The reason why Griffy has an electric fire place is because if he had a real fire place, his Tree would burn down.


	3. Chapter 3: History of the Alicorns

Celestia's species is Alicorn. The Alicorns have been around even before the dawn of time, for they are immortal Creatures that created the whole entire universe. As you know, they resemble Horses with Unicorn horns and Bird wings.

Their have been many generations of the Alicorns throughout prehistory and history, for they have lifespans of quite a few milleniums.

At one point in their legacy, they created a companion to help enforce order and the Elements of Harmony (which they also created), this being they created resembled a white cloud with blue eyes and was named Karu.*

As time went by, Karu became very arrogant and was punished by the Alicorns. Karu became very angry at its own masters and created something new, twas the dawning of a new word that Karu created, and that word was "evil". Karu then transformed itself into a more eviler version of itself (changing froma white cloud with blue eyes to a black cloud with red eyes) and was then the master of all evil. This feeling called "evil" never existed before. Karu also renamed itself to Kurayami.

Kurayami has been the greatest enemy of all every since

_To Be Continued_

* The Japanese word for "Light".


	4. Chapter 4: Teenage Celestia

Now, we shall go focus on the time of Celestia's adolescence.

Way back then, Celestia always had fun as a teenager, hanging out with her younger sister, Luna, and her younger brother (older than Luna), Geo, in their family's traditional home in Canterlot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For a very long time, Celestia, Luna and Geo were constantly trying to find their special talents in order to get their Cutie Marks but kept messing up.

One day, they would find how important their talents would be, in saving countless lives.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Celestia was one day in her bedroom, trying to see if her talent was using her magic to create regular amulets into amulets power, but she kept failing miserably. She tried using her powers on an emerald (after several failed attemps with other minerals). She tried to focus hard, but ended up accidently breaking it in the end.

"I can't do anything right", she sighed outloud.

"You only THINK you can't do anything", said a familiar voice.

Celestia turned around to see her father standing their at her open door. He looked a lot like a male version of Celestia but with a light gray coat, a brass crown, the Cutie Mark of the Andromeda Galaxy and silver armor on his hooves.

"Father!", gasped Celestia, "What's up?"

"I have come to check on your progress on making an amulet that can control time", her father spoke.

"I'm sorry", said Celestia, "I don't think I can do it, for I don't think amulet-making is my talent. What would a Cutie Mark for that even look like?"

"Maybe you are using common crystals", suggested her father.

"Oh, not really", replied Celestia, "I've been using the most precious and rare minerals in existance. They often can be retrieved by a miner or something"

"Of course", said her father, "Too bad that some of the best mining guards are out on a four month long vacation right now"

"Well you can make some other kind of time-contolling object", responded her father, "For we may need one to stand up to the threat of Kurayami. The destiny of Equestria practically rests in your hooves"

_To Be Continued_


	5. Chapter 5: Finding Answers

Later that afternoon, Celestia walked into the palace courtyard were her siblings were playing "Buck the Ball". As she approached them, she was in a very sulky and miserable way.

"Hey Celestia!", said Luna, "You don't look so happy"

"I just can't seem to find my Cutie Mark", Celestia sighed in response, "I just failed at trying to make an amulet of awesome power for father"

"What kind of awesome power?", asked Geo.

"Time control", muttered Celestia, "Why?"

"Well it's rather odd", replied Geo, "Father was asking me to make some sort of object of time control as well, to see if I'd get my Cutie Mark too"

"Same here", added Luna, "What is father up too?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now before I go on, you probaby want to know what Geo, the brother of Celestia and Luna, looks like. He is colored light brown and has a yellow mane. He also wears an iron medalion around his neck and has light green eyes.

That's just a little description on Geo in case you wanted it. Now moving on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three royal siblings rushed over to the most grand library in Canterlot (Which of course would one day be the ex-home of the yet-to-be-born Twilight Sparkle) and searched through the old books, searching for answers on any time controling objects.

"I found something!", anounced Geo and his two sisters ran over to see what he had.

The book they found was all about many beings trying to create the mythical Amulet of Time Control. The being who wanted to create the amulet the most was the master of all evil, Kurayami.

The 3 also found it rather odd that their father kept asking them to make a similar amulet to see if it was their talents, when it clearly was not their talents in the begininng.

"Maybe we should ask mother about certain things", suggested Celestia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three found their mother in her bedroom, writing something down on a piece of paper with her magic. Their mother looked a lot like Luna, but with a more lighter tone of color to her and her Cutie Mark was a solar eclipse.

"Mother", they asked, "How do you get a Cutie Mark with no problems?"

"Just follow the signs all around you, my children", she responded.

"By the way", said Luna, "Did you notice that father has been acting really strange lately?"

"In fact, I have", replied their mother, "He has not been giving me any love attention lately. He may busy with something but I just can't tell what"

_To Be Continued_


	6. Chapter 6: The Vision

As the three siblings left their parent's headquarters, Celestia suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and had a shocked expression on her face. She was having some sort of vision and it was not a good vision. She was seeing a dark cloud with lightning blasting at every Pony nation in Equestria, including the rest of the solar system itself. And after that, she saw a cluster of magic beams fire past her head.

She finally got snapped out of her vision by her brother bonking her on the shoulder with his hoof.

"Hello?", asked Geo, "Anypony in there?"

"I had a vision of an alternate future that may occur if we do not do something soon!", gasped Celestia as she tried to catch her breath (typical for an Alicorn to have a vision of an alternate future), "Equestria was destroyed! Along with the rest of our solar system! And there were these magic beams shooting past me!"

"Are we not going to stop that alternate future from happening?", asked Luna, "It probably will give us the opportunity to discover our talents and get our Cutie Marks!"

"Come on, my two good sisters!", said Geo, "Let's head out of Canterlot and search anything that was in Celestia's vision or something!"

"Perhaps we should check on or grandparents, for they often know of things to come", suggested Celestia.

"But arn't they incharge of controlling day and night?", asked Luna, "Not incharge of giving advice?"

"Don't always doubt your elders, little sister", said Geo.

"Enough trying to negotiate in your masculine fashion, little brother", growled Celestia, "Now let's go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Little did Celestia, Luna and Geo know was that while they were discussing about Celestia sudden vision, a suspicious-looking Raven was already at the window watching them, memorizing every word they were saying. As soon as the three siblings headed down the stairs, the Raven quickly took off and flew to the sibling's father in his private quarters and spoke to him in a sqwaky-sounding voice.

"The royal children are going to ask the current controlers of night and day something", said the Raven.

"Hhhhmmm..", responded the king with a slightly-showing, sinister grin, "How interesting"

_To Be Continued_


	7. Chapter 7: Geo's Cutie Mark

Celestia, Luna and Geo's grandparents from their mother's side of the family were the ones who currently then contolled the day and the night. They, for unknown reasons, lived in an old cottage in the EverFree Forest.

xxxxxxxxxxx

As the Celestia and her two siblings searched for the cottage in the forest, Geo kept scaring his sisters for fun by warning about the most deadliest Animal that has ever lived on the planet.

"Watch out for any HUMANS!", he said in a spooky voice.

"Get real Geo", groaned Luna, "Everypony and other living thing knows that those vile bipeds are extinct, yet cryptic."

"I have always wondered about the so called Humans", said Celestia.

No one really knew then much about Humans, for they have been known to have been extinct for a while and they are still considered extinct today. They are known to have been like 40 million feet high, had long claws on their fingers and toes, creepy hair on their backs, necks, scalps and limbs, glowing yellow eyes, long tusk-like teeth for killing other Animals and Plants, and possibly able to shoot yellow-green fire from their nostrils. But that's enough of that, Humans give me the creeps just thinking about them, now back to the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All of a sudden, a small earthquake struck the ground beneath their feet. Geo then figured out a spell to stop it. He lowered his horn forced out a great wave of power into the ground. All of a sudden, his Cutie Mark appeared, it was the image of a circle of colorful rocks (Representing his way to control the ground)

"Amazing!", exclaimed Geo's sisters, "You saved us and found your special talent, with your Cutie Mark"

"I still can't believe I just my Cutie Mark more than anything!", he said in excitement, "Now let's get back to searching for grandmother and grandfather"

_To Be Continued_


	8. Chapter 8: The Shocking Truth

Meanwhile, back in Canterlot, the king (Celestia, Luna and Geo's father) was still acting rather suspicious as he looked out his window at the landscape as the late afternoon was ending. The Raven returned to him with 2 other members of its kind and reported that Celestia, Luna and Geo had already made it to their grandparents' home. The king walked away from the window toward his more private section of his headquarters with a really sour frown and a wickedly evil look in his eyes.

"We must not let the royal children interfere with the plan", he said fiercely.

"Do not worry master", replied the lead Raven, "As it is our duty to stop the royal children, we shall not fail"

Yes, it would appear that the king had betrayed Canterlot (or even all of Equestria) for reasons unknown, or so we think there's a reason unknown.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the EverFree Forest, Geo was still proud of his Cutie Mark he earned just a few minutes ago, Luna was still annoyed by her brother's show-off like self and Celestia was marveling at the EverFree Forest's natural beauty. She did find it rather odd that this region did not need a Pony's attention to function properly, but that's what made her fascinated by this place.

She eventually discovered that we EverFree Forest Creatures are more creeped out by the world that needs a Pony's attention to function properly than the Ponies are creeped out at the EverFree Forest not needing their attention to function properly.

She enjoyed the sight as much as Blues (that singing male Earth Pony that I, Griffy, know) enjoys his own singing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three finally made it to their grandparents' really rustic cottage.

Their blue-colored grandfather was the one who would control the night and their red-colored grandmother was the one who would contol the day.

To the siblings' shock, their grandfather was already dying from old age and their was sadly nothing that they could do to help as their grandmother told them.

"Be sure to find one who can take control of the night for me", moaned the grandfather.

"If only I could do something!", wailed Luna.

Suddenly, her frustration caused some sort of inner magic power within her to set a spark, and that made the night come forth, judt in time (for grandpa had already passed away). And just like that, Luna's Cutie Mark appeared as a crescent moon.

"Alright!", cheered Luna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Looks like you, my good grandchildren, have all found your talents and recieved your Cutie Marks", said the grandmother.

That's when they noticed Celestia sitting in a corner of the room with her back turned towards the others and her head sagging in a sad fashion.

"All but me", she sighed with a tear running down her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three then tried to tell their grandmother of the suspicious behaviour of her son-in-law (their father).

"Well I do believe that I have the answer", she replied back to her grandchildren. She then walked over to a large wooden crate with an odd inscription on it's hatch in the corner of the room.

"The inscription was written by me after I visited the country of Wonderland a while ago", said grandma, "I could have used this box for anything indeed"

The inscription bore some sort of prophecy in an odd riddle. Most of the poem could be understood, but the first part was the most confusing:

_Twas Brilig, and the Slithy Toves_

_Did Gyre and Gimble in the Wabe_

_All Mimsy were the Borogoves_

_And the Mome Wraths Outgrabe_*

"This poem, other than the begining, is obviously depicting us in the future", suggested Celestia.

"Now some creepy one put this familiar figure within the crate yesterday", said grandma as she opened the crate which resulted in the siblings jumping in shock.

There, lying in a heavy sleep and very weak but still alive, was their father! But how?

"What's going on here?", asked the siblings, all confused.

"I believe that an imposter is posing as your father at the kingdom right now", replied the grandmother, "This imposter has actually been at the palace since a few days ago"

That's when Celestia, Luna and Geo realized why their father was acting so sinister and costantly asking them to make the Amulet of Time Control.

_To Be Continued_

* From the poem, _Jabberwocky_ by Lewis Carrol from _Alice in Wonderland_


	9. Chapter 9: Kurayami Strikes!

Before the crack of dawn, Celestia, Luna, Geo, their father and their grandmother traveled back to Canterlot to confront the imposter posing as the current king.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, back in the royal palace, a shady figure from within the king's private headquarters had all the window shades closed, making the whole room dark with very little light even from the moon itself. This character was obviously the imposter, posing as the king.

"Maybe I could just cast out one of my evil curses already", said the being, "Even without the Amulet of Time Control"

Then, the being took the shape of the king and headed for the highest balcony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the siblings and their grandma reached Canterlot, they found that the queen (Celestia, Luna and Geo's mother) was standing outside, quivering with fear.

"What's going on mother?", asked Luna.

The queen pointed with her hoof up at the highest balcony in which the king was upon, he was giving a very evil grin.

"Show your true form, you imposter!", shouted the real king.

The false king then started to change shape. First, his eyes turned red, his mane and tail started to turn into black mist and his whole body turned into one round black cloud with glowing red eyes.

"Kurayami!", cried the grandmother, "So you have returned!"

"You vowed to help us Alicorns protect all of creation when you were Karu", said the queen.

"And I still shall protect all creation", assured Kurayami with a sinister tone, "But when you all fall under a great slumber, you shall all awake with no memory at all and I will tell you that I am your ruler!"

"Deceit and slef interest will never be virtues that all Ponies honor", said the king, "But still, why did you turn evil in the first place, those many eons ago?"

"Because", replied Kurayami, "I am finished with taking orders from flying, Unicorn-like Entities. Now, my darkness shall descend upon you all! Also, one day one of the royal children shall become posessed by me. The youngest looks perfect"

"I will never be a host for you!", shouted Luna.

"But I can already see the future, and it does not look good for you. "Nightmare Moon" sounds like a perfect name for you once you are posessed", responded Kurayami, "Now, back to current duties!"

Kurayami then did an evil laugh and then unleashed a powerful wave of black energy at the night sky, sending great dark clouds across it, so that neither day nor night would be able to be seen ever again. Kurayami then grabbed hold of its own Raven minions and absorbed them into its body for more power. The evil thing then bolted out and grabbed a few more scavenger Creatures from all around, absorbing them all in in:

Some Monitor Lizards

And some Baboons

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurayami then returned to the family in its new form that it had decided to take whenever it wanted. It was (thank's to the essence of the Ravens, Monitors and Baboons) an enormous Creature at about 50 feet high, walking on two Primate like legs with long sharp claws on its toes, long Primate-like arms with long claws on each finger, a Reptile-like torso, large Bird-like Wings, a short snout with long sharp teeth and two segemented red eyes on top of its head.

"Your journey...", spoke Kurayami in its frightening new form, "...Must end"

"By the will of us Alicorns!", shouted the family, "It has just begun!"

"Then perish under my great wrath!", hissed Kurayami as it started to make tornadoes appear all around, sending the family teirling miles around the land.

As for the current king and queen, Kurayami immediately imprisoned them both into a floating cube of stasis energy, keeping them dormant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Celestia regained her conciousness to find herself to blown into the middle of a very rock-covered mountain range. She looked around but their was no sign of her family anywhere in range. Kurayami then swooped over to her and gazed down at her looking at it in fear.

"Looks like it is just you and me", hissed Kurayami, "I can still take control of the whole universe, even without the Amulet of Time Control"

"I don't need that mythical piece of geology to defeat you", said Celestia fiercely.

"How can you defeat me?", mocked Kurayami, "You are just an adolescent female"

"But I am an Alicorn!", she snapped, "My kind nerver surrenders!"

_To Be Continued_


	10. Chapter 10: Celestia vs Kurayami

"Your courage is strong", said Kurayami as the skies continued to be concealed by dark clouds, "You could have a better destiny if you would join me"

"I have only one noble destiny", said Celestia fiercely as she started to power up her horn with her inner magic power, "It is more powerful than any magic power or authoritive power you can offer me!"

"Then prepare for your own doom!", snarled Kurayami and then suddenly fired out a beam of dark red energy from its body at Celestia.

Celestia concentrated hard enough with her powers to create a force field of light to protect herself from the dark shadow attack. Howver the beam of evil enrgy was slightly breaking through her force field, making her anxious about being hit with the evil power.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her grandmother suddenly stepped right into the scene from out of nowhere, blasting out some of her own power at the blast. the impact caused Kurayami to lose its balance of shooting its power temporarily. Kurayami then lifted up its huge claws and then swat at Celestia's grandma, throwing her into the side of one of the mountains.

The impact suddenly caused a bit of light to relect off Celestia's magic and beam toward a nearby river. Kurayami spotted the shimmering aura and immediately believed that it was the Amulet of Time Control and it swooped down the cliff towards the river.

Celestia rushed over to her injured grandmother with a worried face.

"Grandmother!", she shouted in a frightened voice as she finally came to her grandmother's side, "That was meant for me"

"No, my dear grandaughter", responded her grandmother in a very weak and injured voice, "This is MY lifetime's journey. Yours lies beyond mine. Trust in your visions as I have before"

Celestia then started to shed tears while looking at her dying grandmother.

"I am proud to have called you the most athletic and wise heroine ever", her grandmother moaned, "And that's the truth...Princess Celestia...my eldest grandchild"

Her grandmother then slowly gave Celestia her own crown in hopes of remembering her forever (which is the crown you see Celestia wearing today). Her grandmother then slowly closed her eyes and her slow and weak movements came to a hault. She was gone. Celestia then started to weap over grandma's body. She then knew she had to avenge her granny's death and save the whole universe so she got up with her game face on and got ready to confront Kurayami again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurayami then flew back up to the cliff Celestia was on and was really ticked that it believed that an aura of reflection could have decieved it. Kurayami let out nightmarish roar and then grolwed at Celestia.

"Your journey to find your destiny shall be brief!", spoke Kurayami as it sent out another beam of shadow energy at Celestia.

Celestia then quickly jumped to the side to dodge the attack. She then hid behind the large rocks while Kurayami was still trying to control its black power attacks to pull back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Luna and Geo where trecking up the very same mountain to find their older sister.

"Come on!", shouted Luna, "We have not got much time!"

"I know!", moaned Geo in slight annoyance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to the battle, Celestia kept dodging Kurayami's attacks with great skill and Kurayami was becoming more aggitated with every miss.

"Hey! Kurayami!", she called to the evil thing every time it searched for her after she dodged the previous attack in the same fight, "Over here!"

Finally, Celestia was to afraid to show her face from behind the boulders. Kurayami then cought a wiff of her fear and became pleased.

"I know you are here", it bellowed.

Celestia then picked up a small rock with her telekinesis spell and through it another boulder a few more meters away. Kurayami heard it thud and belived that it was Celestia. So it blasted power at boulder to catch her, but to no avil.

Celestia, just then, flew away through the mountain ranges passageway and shouted, "Kurayami! This way!"

Kurayami growled and flew after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She then hid behind yet another boulder and shook in fear yet again.

"Show yourself!", bellowed Kurayami as it haulted flying and searched around the area for Celestia on foot.

Celestia then finally picked up her nerve and shouted out, "Kurayami!", jumping out from behind the boulder, "Giving up so soon?"

Kurayami turned around, made an evil laugh and said, "You cannot hide from me!"

"I don't need to!", she responded bravely, "I'm an Alicorn!"

Kurayami shout out another ray of power (but this time, in the form of a hand) at Celestia. She jumped out of the way and the energey beam accidently grabbed hold of the boulder she was behind just then and was being pulled towards Kurayami.

"NNNNOOOOO!", wailed Kurayami in aggony as its own power accidently brought that huge rock to smash the evil being into the side of one of the mountains.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Opened her eyes, after hiding her face with her wings to hope that her plan would work, and slowly approached the crashed boulder on the mountain side. She watched as the boulder crumbled to pieces and revealing Kurayami, still in the Monster form, almost flattened on the mountain side.

"If...your...grandparents could not...defeat me...by having a number...of two on their team...then how could...only you?", moaned Kurayami.

"Because she is NOT alone! It's a team of three you're up against!", shouted two familiar voices from behind Celestia. She looked and there, coming up to her were her brother and sister (Luna and Geo).

Luna and Geo blasted out their best power at Kurayami, turning the being back into its original, cloud-like form with eyes. Its power had once again reduced to do nothing more than shapeshift on its own without absorbing any living things and posses the bodies of living beings.

"I...shall...return", moaned Kurayami as it faded away in thin air, "My...next...target...shall be...Luna"

Celestia then felt some sort of power coursing thoughout her body. She then let it out through her horn and a beam of white and yellow light shoot into the sky, broke through the clouds and made the sun rise.

Once all was normal again, the siblings stood their for a little while, looking up at their progress and then Celestia saw her Cutie Mark appear. Her Cutie Mark was the sun.

"Well what do you know", said Celestia with pride, "We saved the world and the solar system and we got our Cutie Marks!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They headed back home to Canterlot, used their powers combined to free their parents out of the stasis cube and order maintained once again, or at least for the time being.

_To Be Continued_


	11. Chapter 11: Ideas?

"And that", concluded Griffy, "Is the tale of how Celestia, Luna and Geo got their Cutie Marks. Now you can go home now"

As got out of his chair and went over to refridgerator to get some more food, the Cutie Mark Crusaders just stared at him with unsatisfied faces.

"What?", he asked.

"At least tell us what happened to Geo?", they asked, "Where is he now?"

"Well see", said Griffy, "Lord Geo nowadays lives in Hoofington, in which he fell in love with an Earth Pony and they had a son who was half Alicorn, half Pony. His son resembles a Unicorn Pony and you may know him well as the selfish and spoiled Prince Blueblood"

"Cool!", the three fillies said, "This whole story, minus Blueblood, is a really great idea giver!"

"What do you mean?", asked the Pygmy Griffin.

"We got to fight evil!", the foals shouted in excitement.

"Oh boy", sighed Griffy

_The End _

_(The story shall continue with "Enslaved")_


End file.
